The Story Trilogy: New Beginning
by Sallyya Charbon
Summary: Darkness is born of darkness creation, A new beginning, The revival of siblings, The Protector, The Destroyer, Will rise from the ashes of the first. Beware the Youtubers.
1. Prologue

_From the beginning, there are some things that can't share without a saint eventually becoming a tyrant._

In a room of snow white, bright gold and star silver, immortal beings gathered around a table covered in a feast suited for the King and courts of old.

Birds of all colours and more fluttered among the strange dishes of wonderful smelling food and goblets of nectar, chirping to one another as the infinites chat to those around them.

One stood up, a regal godlike being in brown and grey, a see through crystal goblet filled with amber liquid. He looked at the God, in white and bay, to his right.

"I wish to announce," he began to say, once all the others had fallen under silence, "That I, Notch, the first God, resign from being your leader and king and give Jeb, the God of order, my position." Notch smiled at his successor, with a shadow of sadness in his eyes. Jeb stood up to except and thank Notch for the gift he had bestowed upon him.

However when the celebrations began with roars of soft song and laughter, the two God's stepped out of the room into the long white corridor, that's windows looked out at the brightly fragranced flowers.

"Jeb, there is something you must know," Notch said in an emotionless voice.

"I know you intend to make more beyond Terra, even if passing on this position…" Jeb began.

"No, even though I wish I could remain," Notch butted in, "There is a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Jeb asked. Notch looked at Jeb, before he spoke…

_Darkness is born of darkness creation,_

_A new beginning,_

_The revival of siblings,_

_The Protector,_

_The Destroyer,_

_Will rise from the ashes of the first._

**Prologue of the third and final story in the trilogy. I am excepting Oc's again, but this time the Oc's must either be mortal children that live in a Sky-Land village or Halflings (Demi-gods), plus only two Oc forms per person.**

**Also Cookies for all!**

**Characters that can have children: Jerome, Seto, or other characters you create (note parents don't count as other OC's)**

**Pairings that can have children: Cliff and Boxxer.**

**God's that can have children: Snow (Goddess of weather and seasons), Bone (Guardian of Life), Seph (Guardian of Death), C (God of Music), Hartanna (Guardian of Knowledge) or one you create (all i need to know is name, gender and power (also element gods and goddesses do exist already, but can't have children))**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Parents:**


	2. Part 1: Destin: Chapter 1

**Part 1: Destin**

**Chapter 1**

"You can't catch me!" I shouted as I raced through the streets of Sky-Land Village. I skidded around corners, sending gravel flying in my wake. I could hear the patter of the other children of the village as the chased after me.

The adults, either ex-recruits of the Sky or Land army, who through injury or age could no longer fight, or parents of the other children, stepped out of my way, with thin complaints about us.

I came to the stone well and without looking behind me, climbed it with ease. I sat on the roof over the well, looking down at the others as they halted around the well.

"That's not fair," cried out a girl with black and brown hair. I smirked at Blaze and Iceis's fifteen year old daughter. "I don't see what I've done wrong Ice_land_," I tormented.

"It's pronounced Ice-_lind_," she retorted.

"Yeah it's still spelled I-c-e-l-a-n-d," I continued to torment her, "And I bet your to chickened to even try and climb up here, Your brother and Adam do it all the time."

"Destin Clarke, get down here this instant!"

The other children laughed as my mother wadded her way through them, her green eyes blazing.

I climbed down, looking at the woman with red hair. She gestured me to follow. The others parted all throwing me smirking grins, especially Iceland.

She led me out of their sights and looked at me angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop tormenting the other children," She said, her arms crossed.

"But they start it!" I pouted.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it," She stated, "Seriously, one of these days you'll be giving Void a run for her gold."

"I'm nothing like my aunt!" I cried out, aware she was talking about the girl who was the most serious troublemaker in the village and the Goddess of the void.

"Go find your sister," my mother said, rolling her eyes, "Your father and Jordan will be home soon." I nodded and went in search of my twin sister.

My sister sat alone under a tree in the green near the edge of town.

The green was surrounded by houses and even what doubled up as the village hall and school.

I walked casually up to my sister, her long reddish-blonde hair tied back in a black ribbon, her nose in a book.

"Hiya, Laurezia," I said once I was close enough to her.

Laurezia jumped, dropping the book in her hand. She looked at me with her extremely pale green eyes (they were so pale, they were nearly white as if she was blind). She smiled at me as she picked up the book and stood up.

"Hi, Destin," she said quietly, dusting off the grass on her knee length grey skirt.

"Mum says Dads will be home soon," I told her, "And I think Jordan, Elise and Adam are having dinner with us as well." Laurezia simply nodded as she walked beside me back home.

We all gathered in the dining room, which was only used when us, the Maron's or the Aberdeen's (Dawn and Void) decided to have dinner together.

Laurezia sat between the General of the Sky army, Jordan, who had jet black hair and was smartly dressed and his son, Adam, who looked much like his father, but with honey-brown eyes. Our mother sat at the head of the table with Jordan on her right and our father sat on her left, while I sat between him and Jordan's wife, Elise, who had snowy white hair and shared her eye's with her son.

Mum, dad and Jordan talked about the army, mostly. Adam and Laurezia talked in short sentences to one another, whilst I sat in silence, gaining a stern look from my mother.

"Fia, have you heard from Code?" Jordan asked.

"Why would I talk to any them?" My mother replied darkly. Jordan shrugged. "You really need to stop resenting them," mumbled our father.

"Ajax, you now that is easier said than done," our mother responded, "And if we're going to discuss them, we better do so when they aren't listening." My mother nodded over at me.

Eventually, the Maron's left and both I and Laurezia were sent to bed. Laurezia didn't complain as she headed up the stairs, while I on the other hand complained at both of my parents for treating us like we were five, but like normal my mother won my argument and I found myself stomping up the stairs to my room.

**And here is Chapter 1 of the story and as you can see this story is to be in parts (About three parts (Destin, Luna and Laurezia)). Anyways sorry if that's going to annoy a few of you, but this was my plan for this story since i began to write Ending.**

**As always Cookies for all, don't worry the rainstorm of Cookies was cleared by Will.**

_**Will: Cookies?**_

_**Me: No, Will. The Cookies are for the readers.**_

_***Points at the sack of Cookies beside the desk***_

_**Will: Cookies!**_

_***Will grabs the Cookies***_

_**Me: No not the Cookies!**_


	3. Part 1: Destin: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I dragged myself out of bed as my mother's voice echoed up the stairs.

It was a school day and our last week before the summer holidays, which meant it was marking the soon start of our second to last year, before we decide which army we wanted to join or in the case of Laurezia, what other career.

As me and Laurezia exited our house, my breakfast in hand, Adam was waiting for us.

The three of us walked, through the streets, following the other children, who had no interest in arriving at the school in time. However Laurezia, managed to get us in before the bell went off.

We sat at the tables that formed a horse shoe, so all of us had a view of each other and the teacher.

The building was divided into two classes. One was the children between four or five to nine, while the other class, which I was in, were children between the ages of ten to seventeen.

I looked at the pointless worksheet in front of me, it was asking us to describe the appearance and uses of plants in medicine.

I looked over at my sister's sheet:

**_BORAGE LEAVES: _**_To be chewed and eaten. The plant can be distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Great for brings down fever._

**_BURDOCK ROOT: _**_A tall-stemmed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. It is the roots that are used, when created into a pulp; used to cure infection._

**_CHERVIL: _**_A sweet-smelling plant with large, spreading, fernlike leaves and small white flowers. The juice of the leaves can be used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots helps with bellyache._

**_COBWEBS:_**_ It is used to wrap around small injuries to soak up the blood and keep the wound clean and stops bleeding._

**_COMFREY: _**_Identifiable by its large leaves and small bell-shaped flowers, this can be pink, white, or purple. The fat black roots of this plant can be chewed into a poultice to soothe wounds._

**_DOCK: _**_Often grows near nettles. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches and stings._

**_FEVERFEW: _**_A small bush with flowers like daisies. The leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, when one has fever or chills._

**_GOLDENROD: _**_A tall plant with bright yellow flowers. A poultice of this is terrific for healing wounds._

**_HONEY: _**_A sweet, golden liquid created by bees; great for soothing infections or sore throats._

**_HORSETAIL: _**_A tall plant with bristly stems that grows in marshy areas. The leaves can be used to treat infected wounds; usually applied as a poultice._

**_JUNIPER BERRIES: _**_A bush with spiky dark green leaves and purple berries. The berries soothe bellyaches and help those who are having trouble breathing._

**_LAVENDER: _**_A small purple flowering plant; cures mild fever._

**_MARIGOLD: _**_A bright orange or yellow flower that grows low to the ground. The petals or leaves can be turned into a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds; to stop infection._

**_POPPY SEED: _**_Small black seeds shaken from a dried poppy flower, these are used to help one sleep; soothes those suffering from shock and distress, but must be used in small doses._

**_STINGING NETTLE: _**_The spiny green seeds can be administered to those who have swallowed poison._

**_TANSY: _**_A strong-smelling plant with round yellow flowers. Good for curing coughs, but must be eaten in small doses._

**_THYME: _**_This herb can be eaten to calm anxiety and frayed nerves._

**_WATERMINT: _**_A leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually turned into a pulp and used for those suffering bellyache._

I growled softly, but was also thankful for my sister's know-it-all attitude, even if she took little pride in it and was the most quite child in the village.

"Destin, what your sister got?" asked Dante, the seventeen year old son of Gerald and Charen Fronz.

"All the answers," I replied, "Shouldn't you already know all this stuff?"

"Yeah, but I want to be a recruit not a healer," Dante replied. Dante casually running his fingers through his straight and slightly knotted hair.

"Laurezia Clarke!" Snapped the teacher.

I looked up, confused. Why was the teacher picking on my sister?

"Um, yes miss," Laurezia said shyly.

"Exlain what we use to dress a wound, when out of bandages?"

"Spider-webs," Laurezia mumbled as the teacher towered over her. The teacher looked at Laurezia darkly, behind her horned spectacles. "Wrong, it's Cobwebs!" The teacher said sternly.

"Spider-webs are Cobwebs," Adam said, who was sat on the other side of my twin sister.

"Adam Maron, your father may be the General of the Sky army," Spat the teacher, "But it does not give you the right to call out in class. Now all of you back to work!"

The teacher walked away and sat at her deck, with a newspaper, her unkind eyes peering over it.

I looked at me sister. She was glaring at the piece of paper, scribbling dark lines onto the corner its white surface.

"I wish Cliff hadn't fallen ill today," I whispered, taking e pen from my sisters hand. Laurezia nodded, her pale eyes glossed with anger.

I and Laurezia returned home that even, only to discover that our mother had left us a note telling us to go to the Aberdeen's, since she had gone to the Sky army base.

**Ok second chapter up, i think part one will be at least under 20 chapters before it goes onto part 2, so don't worry a character hasn't been locked up for 16 years, i have a way around that :D.**

**Also for those who worry, I have seen yor revies, but it takes time for them to get through on the site itself, i think all guest reviews will be up either tonight or sometime on thursday (I hope).**

**Finally, I got the Cookies of Will (actually Jordan had (damn I'm going to feel lost without him when i finish this story)), so Cookies for all.**


	4. Part 1: Destin: Chapter 3

We sat in the small lounge. Me casually ruining my school books, while Laurezia did the homework we were set. Our aunt, Void, sat in the corner creating small spheres of darkness between he hands, while cautiously watching the door that her mother, Dawn, entered and exited.

"I wish, Void would stop doing that?" I whispered to Laurezia, as I took another pen from the pile beside me.

"I can hear you, Destin," snapped Void, glaring at me with her grey eyes.

"Sorry," I said, still looking at my sister. Dawn poked her had around the corner, giving her daughter a warning glance, before leaving again. "Come on, your being too quiet," I whispered sharply at me twin sister.

"Destin, what do you want?" she asked, in a similar whisper.

"Come with me to meet the gang," I begged as I had for the past month.

"No!" she said sternly.

"We're going to Splegg the teacher's house," I smiled at her. Laurezia rolled her eyes. "Still no," she responded.

"Adam will be there," I said. Laurezia's eyes lit up.

I and Laurezia crept out the back door, the night crystal clear. We silently bad our way over the noisy crunch of the gravel paths to the edge of Sky-Land.

No one had arrived yet. Laurezia wrapped her jacket tighter over her shoulders, as cold air hurled through the night.

"Why's Laurezia here?" asked a voice. I spun around to see Adam wearing his woollen black jacket, white shirt, grey jeans and shoes; a sheathed dagger attached to his belt.

Adam stepped forward, annoyance in his eyes.

"Do you want your sister getting in trouble," Adam said calmly, "She gets in enough trouble as it is."

"I can look after myself," Laurezia replied in soft darkness.

"Laurezia, don't," I warned. She bared the look that resulted in my bedroom being destroyed, five years ago. She looked at me with her pale eyes and nodded, when her head suddenly snapped up. I followed her line of sight.

A wave blacker than the night sky, tumbled towards the village, tearing trees and walls down in its wake. It twisted and devoured the houses it reached, making its way towards us.

"I think running is an idea," Adam quickly said, grabbing my sister's wrist and dragging her with him as they head towards the hills that looked over the village. I followed, the wave reaching its claws for us, but it was slow.

Adam and Laurezia reached the top of the hill, when I felt the wave a darkness dragging me down. Adam skidded down. He closed his hand around my arm, dragging me from the swirling torrent of darkness.

He got me to the top of the grassy hill, the darkness splashing against it. It's dark foam trying to reach the three of us, but as the sun rose it moved away.

The three of us were looking out at a sea of black, which bulged over where our home once was. Had any one survived?

"So what now?" My sister asked.

"We find help," Adam answered her.

"So we go to the camps," I said.

Adam shook his head, "It came between the two, and we have to ask one of the other armies for help." I nodded, looking back at the sea that had taken our home, if someone survived we need help from those who moved best on water, normal or corrupted.

**Third chapter, and no I don't think I've killed off two armies and a Village (Or have I?). Anyways, stupid author decide to write upto five chapters so that any OC sent in can't be added to the story (In chapter six her will be one or two or a number).**

**Anyways can't forget Cookies (Their in a special Will proof box now).**

_**Destin: Laurezia and Adam sitting in a tree...**_

_**Laurezia: Destin, be quiet.**_

_**Destin: Why? you obviously have a...**_

_**(Laurezia pushes her brother out his chair, while Fia and Jordan walk in)**_

_**Fia: You two stop it?**_

_**Laurezia: But, he started teasing me!**_

_**Jordan: So glad i only had one.**_

_**Fia: well you can have Void too, then.**_

_**Jordan: No, not her!**_

_***Jordan flees the room***_

_**Me: All of you, I can easily make your live misery.**_

_***looks at the Cookie box***_

_**Me: will they are not for you.**_

_**Will: But i want Cookies!**_


	5. Part 1: Destin: Chapter 4

We had travelled westward, and had done for the past week, till we came to a city of grey.

The hum of electric, beat in the earth as drone of shiny metallic horseless carriages sped past us. Adam acted as if he had been here before, as he crossed the smooth black paths, which the carriages travelled on, between the tall grey buildings. It sky was grey, fighting away the blue sky that could only be seen in the distance.

"I don't like this place," Laurezia mumbled as we turned another corner in the jungle of grey. I nodded, I missed the green forest and the blue sky. "Don't worry, we'll be out soon," Adam said with a smile.

"Explain why we are here?" I asked him.

"My grandmother lives here, we'll be able to get some supplies, rather than living on mushrooms and apples," Adam said. He stopped us on the edge of another black river, hundreds of the brightly coloured monsters charged past.

We came to a door at a top of white stairs. Adam rose his hand and knocked on it.

"Coming," croaked a voice.

Eventually, with numerous clicks, the door opened. There stood a woman in her sixties, her hair cut short and grey.

"Adam," she said happily, hugging Adam, "Where's your father? How's your mother? Who are they?" She looked at us with confusion as she released her grandson. Her eyes mainly fixed on Laurezia. "Gran, these are my friends, Laurezia and Destin," Adam said before his gran mother butted in.

"Poor thing," she said looking at my twin sister, "It must be horrible not been able to see, especially in a big place like this."

"I can see," Laurezia muttered, but Adam's grandmother must have not heard as she led Laurezia into the apartment.

We sat in a on the flowery cat-smelling sofa's, while Adam explained what had happen to our home and what we guessed may of happened to the others that lived in the area.

Laurezia sat beside me her arms wrapped around herself, an irritated look on her face.

"Hey," I whispered, "We'll be out soon." Laurezia nodded as Adam sat on her other side.

"You poor little things, probably orphans now," said Adam's grandmother as she placed a tray of chipped cups and biscuits on the coffee table, "I don't think you should go on this journey, especially with a blind girl to look after."

Laurezia bit her hand, while Adam picked up a chipped cup of tea.

"Gran, I told you we have to," he said sternly, "If anyone survived it'll be our best way of saving them."

"Well, you and Destin can go, even though your father will kill me for letting you do so, but I'll look after Laurezia, an adventure with her sight will make it harder."

"I can see!" Laurezia burst.

"But dear…"

"I know my eyes are such a pale colour, but my grandfather's eyes were to, in fact his were white," Laurezia said.

"Good going, Laurezia," I hissed at my sister, "I bet she'll kick us out."

I was wrong, in fact she let us go the following day with a backpack of food and clean clothes.

The three of us made our way to the other side of the capitol; to the hill at the edge.

The rise over looked a hilly moorland and a vast dark forest.

"What way?" I asked Adam, since he had the best sense of direction.

"We go through the Dead forest, to the Sea army's village, Lemuria," Adam answered.

"Can't we go around the forest?" Laurezia asked; her pale eyes looked fearful as she watched the forest.

"Well it takes a month to head around towards the coast and double that heading in land," Adam replied with a shrug.

"Come on, It'll be fun," I smiled. I was eager to get into the forest. "Fine," groaned Laurezia.

So the three of us left the City of Minecraftia behind us and headed down the hill towards the forest.

**There done, I'm so glad I got my characters out of that place (I don't like cities either). Anyways a little mention of Jordan's mother and where I'm actually sending the trio.**

**Also Cookies!**

_**Jordan: Please let my mother stya in the kicthen with dawn!**_

_**Destin: Hey that's not fair! If we have to suffer her you do to.**_

_**Jordan: No, please, she always asking questions.**_

_**Laurezia: I think we should get her to talk to you.**_

_***Destin races out the room***_

_**Me: Sorry, Jordan looks like you'll have to suffer.**_

_**Jordan: Can't you just pretand she isn't here.**_

_**Me: Well, no. I want to see this as well.**_

_***grins evilly at Jordan***_

_**Jordan: I don't love you anymore.**_

_**Me: Nah you love the cat.**_

_**Elise the cat: Meow.**_

_**Jordan: Wait! I'm married to the cat!**_


	6. Part 1: Destin: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We arrived at the entrance to the forest. It was opened by an arch leading in to a gloomy tunnel made by two great trees that leant together, too ancient and suffocated with ivy to bear more than a few besmirched leaves. The gloomy tree tunnel itself was narrow and wound in and out among the trunks. Soon the light at the entrance was like a little gold hole far behind us, and the quiet was so deep that our feet seemed to beat along while all the trees leaned over us and listening to our steps and our soft breathing.

My eyes became used to the dimness, but all I could see was little way to into darkened green undergrowth. Occasionally, a slender beam of silver sunlight would slip in through some distant opening in the twisted leaves far above, and still more luck in had not being caught in the tangled limbs and matted stems beneath, stabbed down thin and bright before us. But this was infrequent, and it soon ceased altogether.

We had to go on and on, long after I was sick for the sight of the sun and of the sky, and longed for the feel of breeze on my faces. There was no movement of air down under the forest-roof, and it was everlastingly still and dark and stuffy, murdering us slowly.

"I told you we should have gone around," Laurezia whispered. I glanced over my shoulder, to see my twin sisters face pale with fear. "We'll be fine," Adam tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, I really don't want to meet a Manticore, Cagroo, Cockatrice, Gorgon, Stone Bastian's or even the Beholder, that is if my geography is right," Laurezia said.

"You and being a know it all," I complained at my sister, as we walked into a dark clearing.

In the centre of the clearing was a stone tower reaching into the canopy or higher. Trees and ivy twisted around it covering most of the structures ancient carvings, yet faces of creatures that I had never seen in my life looked down at us.

"What are they?" I asked.

"The Pygmy Pyzkyes, Hanged Men, Elemental Fox Bats, Beholder and Blue Aura Fox," Laurezia said stunned as she walked around the structure, "Am I right in thinking this was…"

"Yes, the Aura forest," Adam finished for her.

I looked at the structure, it called to me. I stepped forwards and found my hand on a metal door handle. I began to twist it, wanting to find what called for me.

"Destin, we've got to keep moving," Adam called. I pulled away from the door and walked over to him and my sister every step heavier as I moved away from the tower. Laurezia looked at me with a forced smile; I noticed Adam had wrapped his own jacket over her shoulders. "I guess we should," I agreed, following from behind.

I felt I should turn back to the tower, but the twisting path we followed made it difficult to turn back. Yet the tower continues to call for me.

There was a loud crack to my right. I faced in the direction of the sound. A cat like creature, grey like stones and with deep orange eyes crouched a little distant almost eight foot in size.

"Laurezia, what is it?" I hissed. Laurezia glanced in the direction of the creature. "Stone Bastian," She answered, snatching the dagger Adam had in a sheath by his belt. Adam spun around and glared at her, but made no comment as he to saw the Stone Bastian too.

I then fixed my eyes on the ever inching creature. It then jumped at me.

I leapt out the way, crashing into the dirt ground. The taste of soil entered my open mouth. I rolled onto my back to see the Stone Bastian turn on Laurezia and Adam. Adam used his arm to keep my sister out of reach of the creature's claws as it tried to rake them. Adam used the stick he had picked up to defend himself, but the claws tore it apart.

"Laurezia, how do you kill it?" I shouted. The cat-like monster rounded on me again, swishing its grey tail. "Kill it with our arsenal of weapons is impossible," she said, "All we can do is getting a sharp item to stab it under its mane." I nodded, but the creature tried to swipe its claws along my stomach. Its claws scratched my side, but Adam had managed to get on its back. The creature seemed to know and tried to roll over and crush him under its weight; however Adam was quicker as he leapt off into the dark undergrowth.

The creature turned on Laurezia; slowly stepping towards her. "Someone, please throw something," she pleaded. I wanted to say: _And risk getting eaten, no way, _but I found myself picking up a ragged item beside me then throwing at the Stone Bastian.

The item I thrown made a clunking noise as it hit. The Stone Bastian twisted around again, its orange eyes set on me. It lunged forward, when suddenly my sister appeared on its back. Laurezia used the dagger she had thieved from Adam and thrust it under the Stone Bastian's flat grey mane. It collapsed.

"You alright?" I asked Laurezia, as she jumped of the back of the Stone Bastian.

She nodded, "We've got to move before it awakes." I bowed my head before tip-toeing around the creature, while Laurezia stood at the edge calling for Adam.

Adam reappeared his hair full of small twigs and cobwebs. Laurezia smiled at him, before the three of us speedily made our way along the path.

We continued; the gloomy tree tunnel itself was wider as it wound in and out among the trunks. Soon the light of an exit gleamed in the gloom.

We quickened our walk, breaking into a fleeting run, when a long grey-blue tail stuck itself into our path. We fell into a heap after the first of us tripped over the tail.

We got up, Laurezia skimming the area for a sign of the owner of the tail. Suddenly a dark purple ribbon like object came hurling out the tree canopy, then another and another, till seven of these ribbons hung around us.

"Laurezia, statistics report," I said jokingly, staring at the plain plum ribbon around us.

"Gorgon," she said, "Long blue-grey serpent, with a hawk like beak. Usually gets its prey by petrification from the eyes on the ribbons, which are either purple when female or beige when male, around its neck. Also tends to go for prey different gender to itself. Guys look away!"

I snapped my head in the direction of my sister, as did Adam. Laurezia swiftly dragged us through the ribbons.

"Don't look back!" she hissed, her clasp tightening the further we went, snaking in and out the trees. I could tell Adam was trying to pull away. "Adam, stop it!" Laurezia said quietly.

"But…"

Laurezia released my arm pushing me forwards. I continued to head forwards towards the light, my sister and Adam fading in the shadows.

**Ok chapter late, but I'll be honest i have mocks this week so updates are going to be rare for the next two weeks (properably because I'll be dead over half term (Well the immortal authors are sometimes pathetic)).**

**Anways I'll throw some cookies into this bit so enjoy.**

_**Destin: what going to happen to them?**_

_**Me: Hmmm, i could do anything!**_

_**Jordan: No, please don't kill more characters.**_

_**Me: Oi I've probably killed 7 million or so characters without even naming them.**_

_**Fia: And we thought Herobrine was evil.**_

_**Hero: She's the all powerful author, she's would wipe the floor with me.**_

_**Jordan: Whatever, Just don't kill them.**_

_***Author grins evilly at them***_


	7. Part 1: Destin: Chapter 6

I stumbled out the exit of the tightly knitted forest. All I tasted was salt on the air as the breeze stung my eyes. I looked around at the lime green plain, that lead towards the sea. Further down was a village made up of white-washed houses.

I stood up, looking back at the Dead Forest, its leaves as black as the void. I raced over to the exit of the forest, two white barked dead trees twisted into arch like the ones we had entered by.

"Laurezia," I called, "Adam!"

Nothing answered me, but the deathly silence of the forest. I looked around panicking; if my sister was dead I couldn't go hope and help save the others without my mother killing me.

"Please Notch let her be safe," I pleaded, looking at the sky.

"If Fia hears you praying to a God, she'll have your head mounted on the wall," a voice chuckled. I looked back into the forest, to see Adam and Laurezia walking out of the gloom.

"You're both alive!" I cried wrapping my arms around my twin sister. She hugged me back. "I'm sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but we have some company," Adam butted in. I pulled myself out of the hug and looked towards the village. Two girls were walking up to us. One with silver hair that caught the light, like water, wearing a wavy blue dress; the other had straight light brown hair and wore dark coloured jeans and a white blouse.

"Strange to see unexperienced sea-legs near the forest," said the girl in the dress, as they stopped metres from us. Adam stepped forwards. "We're from Sky-Land, we want to ask for help," He said.

"Oh, Sky and Land army fishlets. Names?" the first girl asked.

"I'm Adam Maron, and this is Destin and Laurezia Clarke," Adam answered.

"Well, I'm Misty River and this is…"

"Emma Hector, how do you do?" interrupted the girl in the blouse.

"Emma!" Misty snapped at her friend.

"What's up with you?" Emma asked. Misty put her head in her hand before looking at the three of us. "Actually, we know of some sailors that are from the Land army," Misty smiled, "We'll take you to them."

It took the entire day for Misty and Emma led us down into a hidden harbour, where a single ship was anchored. The two girls bickered between each other, the end of Emma's sentences rhyming with the last.

Misty left leaving Emma to lead us to a group Beings.

One had red eyes and brown hair that covered one of them, wearing a white t-shirt and grey trousers. The one to the right of this man was a woman with long brunette hair and silver eyes; she wore clothes in shades of the night sky. A third was a girl with blonde hair and wore all pink her hand entwined with the hand of a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red and white shirt over a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

They looked at us. The man with red eyes seemed to recognize one of us.

"Jordan!" he said, staring at Adam, "Nah, you're too young to be him."

"I'm his son," Adam said, "Who are you?"

"Ah I thought we have been gone for a few to many years," the man purred.

"You didn't tell us who you are," Laurezia stated.

"Sorry, I'm Deadlox and this is…"

"Luna, Mitch and Cassandra," the woman next to him butted in.

"Thank you, Luna," Deadlox said rolling his eye, "Well we're about to hold a meeting, so take this, it has the names of the others on the ship so making friends may be easier, and we'll all talk later."

Deadlox handed us a piece paper, then ushered us out the door, when two other men entered the room.

Adam and I sat on the rallying on the ship, Laurezia sat on the deck, taking out a note book. She placed a pen in her mouth before words spilt onto the pages of the notebook, while groups of Being walked past or gathered on the deck a little distance from us.

"What's on the piece of paper Deadlox gave us?" Laurezia asked as lamps flickered into life as night rose into the sky. Adam took it out his pocket and slipped off the rail to sit beside her. I slipped down as well to reading over her shoulder.

It was a list of names, written in elegant handwriting that glistened like stars:

**_Halflings beyond and within Terra:_**

_Within:_

_Jordan Maron, Parent: Notch_

_Fia (sort of a Halfling (What does a God and an Auran equal?)), Parent: Herobrine_

_Void (technically a goddess as well), Parent: Herobrine_

_Emma Hector, Parent: Theo Ummin_

_Ruben Martins, Parent: C_

_Virdariana Heather, Parent: Zorya_

_Beyond:_

_John Eärelen, Parent: Hartanna_

_Markus O'leary, Parent: Hartanna_

_Draco, Parent: Malifor_

_Nano (born before his mother was made immortal), Parent: Magnos_

_Caylon, Parent: Seph (need to ask what happen here)_

_Nim Rodgers, Parent: Snow_

_Island Cove, Parent: Melas_

And so the lists went, the upper half of the paper covered in names that were lists ''Within'', while the bottom half was listed "Beyond".

"Halflings?" I questioned as I noticed Laurezia quickly jotting down the names in her book. Adam looked at me with the same confusion. "I'm more interested why your mum and my father are listed with Herobrine and Notch as their parents," he said.

"Because they're their children, explains why we never meet our grandfather," Laurezia purred, looking at me.

"More like why she never named him," I responded, covering up the annoyance that I was the grandson of the most evil God to exist. Laurezia shrugged, folding the piece of paper and handing it back to Adam, while music flooded the ship.

**At last a chapter, please be aware that Middle will be removed to be updated soon. Also minor references back to Ending (yeah weird looks from readers because I removed that to do updates to and am still going) with Laurezia and Destin, which is a repeat of what happen when Jolly found his sister back in the first story.**

**Summary of Ending: Introduction of orginal trio, Fia, Jolly and Jordan, and how they become that group. What Herobrine had done in the past and how Fia had no idea how she was related (seriously she didn't even know who Herobrine was!). Herobrine killing Notch revived Cliff, who was killed by Void. Death of Sky and the first defeat of Herobrine.**

**Summary of Middle: The request of Jeb to find Code. Luna appears and leads a story of her own (not just her, but can guess from this). entering the twilight forest, which leads to the events of Fia being kidnapped by Code, as well as Jolly and Jordan reviving Notch. The batlle of the Notch and Herobrine resulting in the death (removal) of Herobrine and Fia deciding the Gods aren't something to believe in.**

**Blah blah blah (Begins to throw cookies at the screens)**

_**Adam: stop that!**_

_***Kidnaps the Will proof box of Cookies***_

_**Me: Fine, Jordan.**_

_**Adam: I'm not my Dad, I'm...**_

_**Jordan: exactly like me when it comes to family reunions and has a crush on the quietest girl of your genaration.**_

_**Adam: I don't!**_

_**Destin: Adam and Laurezia sitting...**_

_***Adam begins to throw cookies at Destin, while Jordan sits in his usaully seat next to the author***_

_**Jordan: your so lucky not to have children.**_

_**Me: Well, I think I do since I have to look after you lot.**_

_**Will: Are you my Mummy?**_


	8. Part 1: Destin: Chapter 7

One of the others on the ship, who had named herself as Eve. Told us, while we were eating dinner, that the three of us were to talk to Luna and Deadlox after breakfast the next day. We thanked her.

The rest of the night was spent with games and music (that the Halfling Ruben Martin was in charge of). I tried to stick with my twin and Adam, but soon lost them in the masses. Tired, I went to where I and Adam where to sleep (Laurezia was separated from us since she was a girl) and entered a dark world of dreams.

"So why are three individuals like yourselves doing on your own?" Deadlox asked, gently pushing a tray of cookies and milk towards us.

"Where we live was destroyed, we need help in finding out if anyone else survived," Adam answered, ignoring the cookies. Deadlox tilted his head, his brown hair flopping away from his other bright red eye, while Luna casually nibbled on a cookie herself. "You're not taking it seriously are you," I snapped. Deadlox pulled away in surprise and confused. "They are," Laurezia hissed, "Don't forget that Deadlox is the actually leader of the Land Army."

"Some leader," I snarled, "He never had the curtsies to tell anyone where he's been for the past twenty years."

"No need to be angry," Deadlox seemed to say in Laurezia's place.

"Angry! Your friends are probably dead and our parents and no one seems to care!" I snapped.

"Destin, calm down," Adam warned. I glared at him. "Calm down," I sneered, "at least I care, unlike you, who has probably been snogging my sister behind my back!" Then Luna final opened her mouth. "Silence!" she ordered. I started to gag unable to say a word. I looked at the woman, who was warning me to remain silence and sit. I did so, slowly gathering a sense of hatred for her. "Laurezia, I assume you have the most precise telling of what happened," she said softly. Laurezia nodded extracting her book from her pocket and sliding it across the table. Luna smiled at her and opened it while she and Deadlox read through the passage.

Luna then handed it back. Deadlox eyes growing in concern. "Is this how…" he began to asked.

"It starts," Luna finished, "Yes I believe so."

"How what starts?" Adam asked.

"It's a story," Luna stated, "That will answer where Deadlox and the rest of us have been before you were born and even why there are more names on that list than are on this ship, but I must ask you is there anything you wish to tell me, anything strange?"

I thought instantly of the tower, how it called to me. The way it still tried to draw me towards it, within my dreams and nightmares.

"No, nothing," Laurezia said. Her eyes stitched themselves on me as if she knew exactly what crossed my mind. "Very well," Luna nodded, "shall I tell them or you?" she looked at Deadlox. "You," he said, standing up and kissing Luna softly on the forehead, much like our father did when we begged him and our mother to explain how they meet. Deadlox exited the room without another word.

"So?" Adam asked.

"I hope you're comfortable," Luan purred, "because this may take a while."

**Final finished Part 1, i knew ten chapters would be enough (just i case i really wanted to bore you're brains out 3:) ). Anyways Part 2 is focused on Luna's POV and for those worried this is my way to not have characters locked up for twenty years.**

**Also before Luna, Destin, Laurezia and Adam eat all the cookies, you all get Cookies!**

_**Laurezia: Do I have to write this story down?**_

_**Me: Yep!**_

_**Laurezia: Fine I'll find a pen *Exits the room***_

_**Jordan: good luck thinking of how to write this story.**_

_**Fia: She shouldn't have an issue.**_

_**Jordan: I think she would, since she stuck to character bio's of other people.**_

_**Me: well I do control a few halflings and Cave, Deadlox and Mitch.**_

_**Mitch: I'm not a puppet! *races into the room and dives out the window***_

_**Me: He is alive?**_

_***Jordan and Fia looks out the window into the swampy back garden***_

_**Fia: annoyingly, yes.**_


	9. Part 2:Luna:Chap8(Italics r present day)

**Part 2**

**Luna**

**Chapter 8**

"By Notch, I'm going to kill Snow," Cassandra cried as she stared at the damaged hull of the _Seastar._

Last night we entered a terrible storm. It wasn't the first, but it was the worst since we were nearing land. It was lucky we had such a brilliant sailor in our numbers or the ship would be driftwood.

Deadlox, Mitch, Ck and Cave were further up the beach setting up tents for when night would fall. "No need to be annoyed with my sister," I said looking at my friend, whose pink dress was damp with sand.

"It's either her or River…" she began to say.

"Or both," I finished, "I know, but for now we need to gather resources before we can even repair the ship." Cassandra nodded, aimlessly brushing the sand of her dress and walking up the sandy shore to join the others. I followed behind.

_"So twenty years ago you landed on a beach with a battered ship," Adam said._

_"Fifteen, it took five years to cross the ocean," I corrected. Adam nodded, looking at Laurezia, who busily wrote in her notebook. Adam sighed._

_ "Guess she's writing it all down."_

_"Of course she is," Destin sneered. He quickly picking up a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. "I thought I told you to be quiet," I said rolling my eyes, "Any way I'll carry on."_

"There is something you two aren't saying," Ck stated as he dropped a wicker basket of apples that had managed to survive the small amount of flooding in the spare storage of food. I looked up, Cassandra too busy blueprinting the repairs for the ship. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean we all know a lot about each other, but less about Cassandra and even less about you," he said.

"Well, you never really explained why you wanted to join us on our quest," I pointed out harshly.

Ck shrugged, "we told you…"

"That you're looking for someone and she's called Eve," Cassandra said still looking at the paper in front of her, "Sorry, you seem to talk in your sleep. Mitch could hear you through the wall."

"Yes, that who it is, but I'll you more only if you explain why you two went really weird last night," Ck stated.

"Weird? How do you mean weird?" I asked.

"Well you acted all lost and uncoordinated, that's why Cassandra managed to damage the ship."

"Who's the leader of the gods?" Cassandra asked.

"Jeb," Ck answered in a heartbeat.

"Remember who it was before then ask us."

"Cas…!"

"Hey guys!"

The three of us turned to see Deadlox, Mitch and Cave racing from the other side of the beach. Deadlox leaped over the few boulders that slept in the sand. Mitch ran like he should have a weapon in his hand, while Cave jogged behind.

"What's up?" Ck asked. Deadlox looked rather surprised that Ck was first to speak rather than myself or Cassandra. "Smoke over yonder," Deadlox said, pointing in the direction they had come. I shuffled closer to Cassandra before let words escape my lips. "We'll looking in the sunlight," I responded. Deadlox nodded and opened his mouth to say something, when Mitch tackled him to the ground. I burst out laughing rolling on the ground next to Cassandra, who casually push me away from herself.

**Ok really need to write more, Anyways second part up and Middle has been removed fro updating. Sorry for no updates recently, I do love you guys really.**

_**Destin: She doesn't!**_

_**Fia: Destin out authors writing.**_

**Well anyways Cookies and question, what do you think the smoke is from?**

_**Me: now you lot can talk.**_

_**Jordan: They left.**_

_**Me: seriously. *Sighs* I'm going to find Elise.**_

_**Jordan: No not my wife!**_

_**Me: I meant the Cat!**_

_**Jordan: Oh, I don't like being married.**_

_**Me: deal with it, you can be a bacholar once I've finished**_

_**Jordan: Yay! *Picks up cookie***_

_**Mitch: Drop the Cookie!**_


End file.
